battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheAmazingBBP
I will have a box here at the top with two messages, the message currently true is the one in bold. I'm here! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP YO!!!!!! I'm getting sleepy. /Yawn/ I'm gonna be hitting the sack soon. If you need to send me a message, don't expect me to reply until around 8 in the morning tomorrow, Eastern time. Besides, my 8 hours of allowed computer time runs out soon. Bye! Welcome aboard the guns Heres the link to that site that I use for all my real-world firearm information. http://world.guns.ru ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 06:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Check the PS3 Users usergroup. it's the really tacky one. - 14:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Respect If you behave the same way here as you do on the CoD wiki, then you won't earn any respect here either. I'm an editor here too, and I'll bring up issues to talk about as I see fit. You don't go around wikis trying to earn respect anyway. If you're making your goal to be some "hot shot" in the community, then don't bother, because anyone with that attitude won't get far. --Callofduty4 19:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and let me break this to you - your leaving "stunt" on your userpage made me lose all respect (not much - don't get too happy) I had for you. Don't expect me to accept your request on PSN anytime soon, and if you're wondering why I never accepted it in the first place, it's because I didn't particularly want to. Enjoy your time here, I won't pester you, but I sure as hell won't comment on your multitude of blogs you make here, nor will I do anything which involves you. Good day. --Callofduty4 19:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) what the fuck is your problem? ¿ LittleNemo 15:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) oh really? ive seen you following me on pages calling me an idiot and blameing on me for not using proper grammer and calling me other things like clown fish etc and there is a huge difference between grammer and a typo :Jusslike that, amirite? YuriKaslov 21:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Calm down both of you. Sure, grammar is important, but people do make genuine mistakes, including all three of us. Nobody can be expected to be right all of the time. As for these allegations of him insulting you Nemo, I can't see where this is supposed to be, but if it happened then sort it out between you before I sort it out for you. And another thing. Nemo, it is never acceptable to use the sort of language in this section header to another user - 21:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I do see your point and I agree with it. Don't think I'm criticising, it's just advice, but try to tolerate it a bit more. I've seen the blog that Nemo was referencing, and I think he's exaggarating a bit, but still, try to lay back a bit more. - 22:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) nemo stands for "nobody"in latin, and i am not from united states or britain so you cant expect people to speak it in perfect when they dont speak it in real life and dont focus alot on it, i would like you to speak PERFECT grammer in your secondary language without spending 5-10 minutes googling everything to make sure its correct and alot of the things like some wierd lines or whatever i dont have on my keyboard LittleNemo 08:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I dont really think about that since its just the internet and just a small comment so its not really important besides bugging grammer nazis. But im from iceland which means my original language is icelandic. I do thinks like begin with a large letter or a dot at the end of the sentance but i dont know why its so important here on the INTERNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LittleNemo 17:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No not really its not like im writing an Novel for a test and if i have huge spaces between 2 or 3 AND have an , too reading it is NOT hard to under stand. Like i just did it right here and ive seen you forget doing some of these things aswell and undrerstanding it is NOT hard to do.... dont forget this is not school or work where you pretty much HAVE to have a perfect language pages which i do with my original language and going apeshift because a man did a typo on the internet is NOT neccecery LittleNemo 10:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i type VERY fast aswell and i dont fix it because on the starter wiki i was on i wasnt allowed to edit my comments so i just stucked with it and okay POST 100% perfect icelandic comment that has 400 charecters or more long WITH OUT using google LittleNemo 15:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) And youre 14? that explains your attitude and your behavior. LittleNemo 17:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes you do! you follow me on pages calling me a idiot for not using a a dot and a big letter YOURE the one with a attitude and a pretty bad one, you're just a usual teenager who is pissed all the time for small reasons and not imprtant LittleNemo 17:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I do it on my native language but not on english and Especially on a short comment on the internet. and on my language i say dot as translation of my word of it as a end of a sentance so i was not wrong and same with Capital letter and if you're such a grammer nazi why dont you write 100% grammer correct 400 letters or more on my language without using google LittleNemo 18:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The behaviour of people on both sides of this argument is getting unacceptable. Personal attacks, which this is verging on, and disruptive argument are both unacceptable. Can I suggest both sides calm down otherwise I will have to issue warnings, then blocks - 19:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I'll try that! YuriKaslov 23:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog I have moved back and restored your latest blog per BF:DDD. You'll need to repost the new blog again under the new name. Please also also edit your signature. A bare | symbol interferres with certain templates. Can you either replace it or put ' before it and ' after it, that way it doesn't interfere. - 16:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :You're sig's now fine. As for the blog, all things like that have to remain available. It is therefore better to just do a new post than convert the original. It had loads of comments for the original anyway unrelated to the newer post. I was planning to restore the old post at the old name and the newer post at the new name, but I can't restore the new one into your userspace. If you create a new blank blog under the new name, I can copy the post into there, saving you from writing it all again - 17:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No matter. I've managed it, it'll be up in a minute - 17:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why'd you leave the CoD wiki? Just wonderin' User: Conqueror of all Zombies 23:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Don't go back. 99% of new users are dumbasses, and I'm one of the oldest, non-admin, users left. And yes. I do. User: Conqueror of all Zombies I'd like to join your clan...but I suck horribly at vehicles. All I use them for is taking the ATVs and driving them behind enemy lines so I can catch them off guard and help out my teammates who are attacking the front. User: Conqueror of all Zombies I checked, and we are still friends on the PSN. I'd like to join your clan. User: Conqueror of all Zombies RE:PSN 为什么? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Google translate much? lol, ok. It's FlightofThunder. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 12:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- would you like me to create a page for battlefield modren combat 2 acheivements?Butthead4 22:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Butthead4 :Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Achievements. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) FYI It still says you´re on a roadtrip. Death to the false emperor! 22:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You Quit bloggin' an' start votin'. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC)